


病名为爱

by YolandaGT



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Murder Husbands, Omega Verse, Sexual Content, dark!Will, implied murder and cannibalism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YolandaGT/pseuds/YolandaGT
Summary: Will和Hannibal是天作之合；高智商罪犯，灵魂却又残缺不全......以及都是Alpha。这个世界上没有任何一种陈规旧俗能束缚他们。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	病名为爱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hannibal: Fixation (Or Psychosis)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177467) by [IBegToDreamAndDiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer). 

> 预警：ABO世界观，性行为描写，谋杀和食人暗示，双A薇薇和老汉，黑薇薇，谋杀夫夫  
提示：ABO世界观下同性恋就是指双A或者双O在一起。

{OoOoO}

被人在体内成结，Will餍足地想着，这感觉简直好得不可思议。大多数Alpha都不会有这样的想法，但很明显，Will并不属于大多数Alpha。他是为数不多的那种能接受“同性恋”的Alpha——或许他的伴侣会跟他在这点上起争执，这听起来像是Will从来没有把自己局限于同性恋关系。实际上，这的确是他的第二段同性恋情。第一段发生在大学，但那是摸索阶段，只有几个口活——在真的发生点什么之前，那个Alpha就落荒而逃了。

但现在，除非他死了，Will觉得这段关系是不会结束的。但就算是死亡暂停了他们此生的相守，他也确定Hannibal Lecter总会找到办法与他在另一生重新相会，然后两个人一起，来生再继续他们的狩猎。Will对自己不着边际的想法咯咯笑了起来。  
“Will。”Hannibal低声咆哮着狠狠向上顶撞，他肿胀的结沉甸甸地挤压着Will被撑大到极致的穴口。Will呜咽一声，被这凶猛的动作拉回了现实。他在Hannibal的办公室里，骑在医生的身上，还含着医生的东西。Hannibal的动作如狂风骤雨般，给Will带来几乎无法承受的快感。

Hannibal的结就要来了，再有几次抽插就会形成了，Will无意识地想着。他自己的结已经在阴茎底下变得又硬又厚，随着每一次沉浮一次又一次摩擦过Hannibal柔软的腹部；他的手指蜷缩着，深深陷进那张毫无疑问很贵的沙发背上。

他松开自己的手指，转而抓住Hannibal的头发，扯着他的发丝直到Hannibal发出疼痛的呻吟向后仰头。这个动作迫使Hannibal的阴茎甚至更深入地戳进Will的体内，年长些的男人为这又爽又痛的感觉裸露出了脖颈，而Will毫不留情地啃了上去。他只留下了点几天之内就会消去的标记，并不深，起码没有Hannibal在他体内那么深。他们竟然到现在还没约会过——Will自己都要感到惊讶了。

“我们应该来场约会。”Will呻吟着沉下身体，主动去吞吐那根庞然大物，声音几乎黏在一起。他的大腿因为过度的拉伸而颤抖着，Hanniba的手指滑过它们，一路探进那张贪婪的小嘴。他用手指和阴茎狠狠地把年轻的男人操开操熟，最终在灭顶的快感中释放在那个合不拢的小洞里。巨大的结残忍地卡在Will的穴口里，撕裂感带来的刺激让他尖叫出声。热辣、疼痛、破碎、重组、满足和极致的快感瞬间穿透了他的身体。Will握住自己快要爆炸的阴茎，狠狠挤压着肿胀的结，呻吟着，颤抖着，热液最终洒满了Hanniba汗湿的胸膛。

他无力地倒下，感受着Hannibal在他体内厚重灼烫的结，上帝啊，这感觉真是该死的好。Will的脸上带着兽性的餍足，仿佛Hannibal的精液是难得的佳肴。他知道这会有点难受；一个男性Alpha本就不是为容纳另一个Alpha的精液而创造的，而别说是完全接纳一个强大Alpha的结了。但这感觉是如此好，Will在自己被操得神志不清时唯一能做的只有尖叫，而现在持续的余韵让他无法自制地颤抖。这给Hannibal带来了一阵又一阵细小的快感，他忍不住叹息着小幅度地动作，试图将Will填得更满。

两个Alpha抵着对方沉重地喘息，浑身汗湿，高热久久不退，挤压着对方，缠绕着彼此。以往常的经验来看，十五分钟之后Hannibal的结才能消退。

“我们应该吗？”激情渐渐平息，最终Hannibal开口问道。

“嗯？”Will慵懒地躺在医生身上，疑惑地从鼻腔里哼了哼。

Hannibal抬起Will的下巴，印上了一个轻柔的吻。实际上那只是简单的嘴唇压着嘴唇，并不能称为一个真正的吻。刚刚那场情事耗尽了他们的体力，两人暂时还无法再开始一个法式热吻。Will微微拉开了一点距离，问道：“我们应该什么？”

“我们应该约会吗？”Hannibal完整地重复了一遍自己的问题，Will想起了刚才高潮之前自己突发奇想的主意。

“噢，”他眨了眨眼，“为什么不呢？”

Hannibal看着他，扬起了眉。

“我哪里都不会去的，Hannibal，”Will边说着，边把手臂缠上年长些的Alpha的脖子，狡黠地笑了，“除非你觉得我俩的关系不能持续到永远。”

Hannibal抿了抿唇，给了Will一个仿佛被冒犯了的眼神，Will对此的反应是嘴角更肆无忌惮的弧度。“你足够了解我，William，”欧洲人说道，“你真的认为我会离开你吗？我们就是为彼此而生的。”

Will哼哼着同意了他的话。他们都是Alpha，这是个无法改变的事实，而在如今，一对同性恋人仍会背负上不少污名，即使同性恋情已经逐渐被大众所接受。但Will和Hannibal不在乎这些，他们俩太合拍了；都喜欢被操，都喜欢被成结，当伴侣“喂食”他们的时候都喜欢畅快地接受。Will喜欢Hannibal充满力量的身躯，他爱死了Hannibal把他抵在墙上操的样子；Hannibal喜欢被压在厨台上，他会纵容Will狠狠撞进自己的身体，然后把地板弄得一团糟。

除此之外他们还有很多共同之处；高智商，渴求知识，连环杀手，而且都喜欢食人肉......虽然Will在遇到Hannibal之前并没有发掘自己的这个爱好，但他必须承认，现在的自己对此已经有了独特的品味了。

“我们当然要约会。”Will斩钉截铁地说道，想着晚上Hannibal要做的一道人肉大餐。他等会儿还有一个预约要见，而Will会在他烹饪的时候批改几篇论文。

Hannibal只是看着Will，在他不安分地压着自己的阴茎的时候眯起了眼睛。“我会和你约会的，”他说，“前提是你答应和我结婚。”

Will的眉毛简直诧异地要飞起来了，他直起身体盯着自己的伴侣，“你说什么？”

Hannibal牵起嘴角回看他。“我想看你戴上戒指的样子，Will。”说完他顿了顿，继续道，“或者是戴着项圈的样子。”

Will大笑起来。他只敢想象那个画面：一个Alpha戴着项圈？简直是惊世骇俗！

“我喜欢这个主意，”Will兴奋不已，“你能和我一起戴吗？”

“当然。”Hannibal咕哝道，Will感到自己的阴茎为这个回答抽动了一下。但他可不是个初次开荤的小处男，所以他只是挪了挪自己的下半身，满意地得到了Hannibal的一个轻颤。Hannibal抓住Will的屁股，责备地看了年轻的男人一眼。Will笑得更加开怀，“周六我们就去买项圈。”Hannibal决定道。

“还有戒指。”Will咯咯地笑着补充。

“是的，”Hannibal点了点头，“你喜欢夏日婚礼吗？”

“嗯......太热了，”Will摇摇头，“秋天怎么样？或者春天？”

“我喜欢这个让你穿上西装的想法，”Hannibal愉快地笑着，眼神从上至下滑过Will赤裸的身体，“奶白色的西装，还有淡蓝色的衬衫。”

“什么？”Will故作惊讶，一只手爬上Hannibal的胸膛，“竟然没有佩斯利图案？Hannibal，这真的是你吗？”

Hannibal拍了拍他的屁股，声音低沉地佯怒道，“调皮。”

Will放肆地笑了起来。一分钟后他突然想起了一件事，“如果我们要约会，还要结婚，那就得告诉所有人我俩在一起了。”

“我不关心别人的看法，Will。”Hannibal向后靠去，他凝视着Will的眼神柔软而甜蜜。Will不自觉地微笑着，深深地望进年长Alpha的眼睛。

“Jack恐怕要难受一段时间了。”Will想了想，说道，“他内心深处仍然有无法改变的老牌想法。”

“没人能逃过你的眼睛，mon amour（法语，意味我的爱人）。”

“法语？认真的吗？”Will笑了起来。

“除了英语之外，我们共同说的唯一一种语言。”Hannibal提醒他道。

“嗯，”Will想了想，“看来我得教你西班牙语了。”

“那我应该教你什么？”

“立陶宛语？”Will提议道，“或者日语？俄语？你一共会几种语言？”或许他早就应该问这个问题了；毕竟他们俩都已经同床共枕了六个月了。但他们没心思在乎这种小事，两人都忙于探索与对方的联系......以及一起狩猎，做爱。所有有趣的事情尽在其中。

“八种。”Hannibal回答道，Will扬了扬眉。“立陶宛语，拉脱维亚语，俄语，法语，德语，日语，意大利语，以及英语。”

Will忍不住吹了一声口哨，”所以英语只是你的第八种语言？“

“是的，”Hannibal点了点头，“我年轻的时候学过一些，跟着拉脱维亚语和俄语一起，我的导师很严格。但直到在巴黎上寄宿学校的时候，我才开始系统地学习。”

Will用鼻音回应了一声，注意力转到了玩弄Hannibal的头发上。他格外喜欢看一团糟的Hannibal，喜欢看他灰金色的头发不再服从发胶，而是随意地垂落在额前。

他们之间的温存被Will的手机铃破坏了。侧写师呻吟着把额头抵在Hannibal的额前，然后不情愿地在坚持不懈的嘟嘟声中伸出手。Hannibal抓着他的臀瓣以防他摔倒，Will只能努力伸长手臂去够地上牛仔裤里那个该死的东西。

“Jack，”Will叹了口气，接通了电话，“我能为你做点什么？”

“Will，”Jack浑厚的声音一如既往。Hannibal在他身下不满地哼了一声，Will朝他调皮地吐了吐舌头。他们俩仍保持着融为一体的姿势，而Hannibal总是在他们做爱的时候毫不掩饰自己的情绪——Jack的电话说明Hannibal热心的爱人必须得离开他好一会儿了。果不其然，“我们发现了一具尸体。”

Will再次叹气，“Jack，我——”

“双腿没了，心脏也是。”Jack打断了他，然后又顿了顿，Will等着他继续。“可能是开膛手。”Jack没有犹豫太久。

Will挑起眉头看向Hannibal，Hannibal也扬着眉看了回去，于是Will立刻就明白了那不是Hannibal干的。这个周的每个晚上他们俩都是一起度过的，Will只离开过一会儿回狼井喂他的狗群们，花了几个小时陪它们散了会儿步。

Will把电话从耳边拿开，用另一只手捂住话筒，“你是不是淘气了？”他低语道。

“没有，”Hannibal慢慢地回答道，“这个周我只狩猎了一次，而且你也在。没有人能发现那只猪的尸体。”

Will点了点头，把手机放回耳边，“Jack，我必须得去吗？你说过我能有一周的休假。”

“已经一周了。”Jack嘟囔道。

“我指的是一整个周，不仅仅是工作日。”Will忍着怒气回到。

“Will，这或许是开膛手！”Jack低吼道，“你也想抓住他，不是吗？”

Will无奈地呻吟了一声，他还真不太想这么干。“如果不是开膛手呢？”

“那你就能回到你的狗群身边去了。”Jack说，“我只需要你来看一眼。”

Will低头，看见Hannibal微妙地耸了耸肩。“好吧，”Will妥协了，“把地址发过来。”他在Jack再次开口奉承他之前挂了电话；显然FBI特工对这个很不在行。

“一起来吗？”Will期冀道。他不想一个人去犯罪现场；而且，这也是个在Jack脑子里植入“Will和Hannibal已经在一起了”的想法的好机会。Will忽然觉得，如果Jack的小队看见他们俩之后还是什么都察觉不到的话，那他们也不值得让他亲口告知了。

“你想现在就告诉他们吗？”Hannibal问道。Will瑟缩了一下，感觉到Hannibal的结终于消退，滑出了他的身体。他艰难地合拢双腿，从Hannibal的身上下来，然后蹒跚着走向办公桌。那上面放着一盒纸巾，还有一件外套。Will随意地用纸巾把自己擦了擦，然后看着同样站了起来的Hannibal。

“我不想直接说，”Will回答道，“但如果他们什么都看不出来的话，那他们无疑是最糟糕的特工。”

Hannibal轻轻地笑起来，手一捞就把Will完全裹进了自己的怀里，速度之快不愧是大名鼎鼎开膛手，“都听你的，mon amour（我的爱人），”他用牙齿叼着Will脖子后面的一小块软肉，从喉咙里发出满足的咕噜声。

Will颤了颤，“我们的约会很快就来了，Docotor Lecter，”他喃喃道。

“如你所愿。”Hannibal微笑着回应。

{oOo}

Alana Blood也在犯罪现场，正斜靠在Jack的SUV上。当看见Will和Hannibal一起从医生的宾利上下来时，她的眉毛很明显地抽了抽。

“晚上好，Alana。”Hannibal首先打了声招呼。

“Hannibal，”她点了点头回应，“没想到你也会来。”

“显而易见，”Will抱怨道，“你来这儿就是为了看住我，是不是？Jack不愿意自己最喜欢的小茶杯再次打碎了。”

“不，Will，”Alana看向他，眼睛微微睁大，眼神柔软；而Will得努力控制自己才能不再翻一个白眼。“你的情况正在变好，我们都同意这个，”Alana继续道，“一段时间的休息的确对你有好处，谁都不想看你筋疲力尽。”

Will叹了口气。距离他的脑炎被发现，然后被治愈已经有几个月时间了，这都多亏了Hannibal。多年的杀人经历，以及无数次与其他杀手的共情最终还是让他完全变疯了，Will自嘲地想着。若不是Hannibal想让Will仍然留存一的半理智，Will的脑子里早已是一锅粥了。

“我很好，Doctor Bloom，”Will假笑了一下，转头看Hannibal，“让我保持理智就是Hannibal会出现的原因，是吧？”

“我希望自己对你来说不仅是个锚，Will。”Hannibal回看Will，佯装苦恼般皱起了眉头。

Will笑了笑，没有回答，朝着几步之遥的FBI特工们和警察们走去。Alana的目光一直追随着他，而Will想知道她到底能不能从他和Hannibal身上看出点什么来。

Jack正在向不同的人发号不同的示令。Beverly Katz和Jimmy Price都朝着Will挥了挥手——Beverly还刻意看着Will脖子上尚未消退的吻痕吹了声口哨。“找了个格外狂野的Bate或者Omega啊，Will？”她挤眉弄眼地问道。

“都不是。”Will咕哝道，没注意她脸上惊讶的神情。

“什么？”Zelle皱起了眉头。

Jack让Zelle闭嘴，然后转头盯着Will，他身上的Alpha信息素几乎是倾泻而下。Will太知道这个了，有时候Jack就是控制不了自己；Will也是个Alpha，因此从生理学上来说他俩算是竞争关系。然而他为Jack工作，同时......还破碎不全。Jack是一个关心照顾他的朋友，但也是一个忍不住露出自己獠牙的Alpha。

“这是开膛手干的吗？”Jack开门见山道。

Will瞥了他一眼。“我没事，Jack，”他慢吞吞地说，“但也不是完全没事。虽然我的脑子没被烧糊，但还得一会儿才能恢复正常。所以......？”他扬起了眉毛。Jack命令其他人离开，走时还不忘哼一声。技术人员停下了手上的活，向Will投去恼怒的目光；但Will无视了他们，就像往常一样。

Jack的小队慢慢退回警戒带，远远地看着Will；犯罪现场在一个公园，左边是一片树林，停车场和人行道在Will身后。这么点空旷地带就是所有他能得到的了。Will深深呼吸，取下了眼镜。温度很低，Will朝光裸的双手哈了一口热气，然后把它们放回口袋。一会儿Hannibal肯定会为他忘记戴手套而惩罚他，而Will都能想象这场更像是情趣的责罚最终肯定会在Hannibal的二层书架上结束——毫无疑问他会被医生用他最喜欢的方式按着操。

Will看着被抛下的尸体。两声心跳过后，他闭上眼睛，任由钟摆开始摇晃......

无聊。当一切开始复原时Will忍不住这么想着，现在他成为了那个杀手。

他拖着尸体，踏过满地的木屑，对靴子下的嘎吱声感到厌烦不已。这一切都很无趣，他只是想摆脱这坨曾是他的兄弟，但现在毫无用处的狗屎。

失去这双你曾经用来踢我的腿，感觉怎么样？不再是一个强壮的Alpha了，永远也不再是了。现在的你如此软弱，比我更不如。我是个Omega，但我他妈的还是能杀了你。

把你抛尸荒野，就像是你曾经在后院里做的那样。还记得你把我推下滑梯吗？你弄断了我的胳膊。不再强大了，你——

Will的眼睛慢慢睁开，深深呼吸了一口气。这场谋杀并不新奇；一个受虐的人变成了疯子，想在施虐的兄弟身上复仇回来。

“Jack！”Will叫道。

FBI探员立即向Will跑过来，就像是Will的那群狗狗们。如果不是考虑到现在这个情况不太合适，Will几乎要为这个想法笑出声来。“是他的兄弟......或者姐妹。”Will憋笑道。Omegas一般都是女性，男性Omega的数量不足20％。“被这个虐待狂Alpha虐待了一辈子，最终选择复仇。”他看向Jack，“这不是开膛手干的。”

Jack自言自语着什么，眼里充满了怒气。一部分的Will想拍拍他的脸，然后大叫，“嘿，看这边！那个人见人看的男人，那个你视为心腹的医生？他才是开膛手！快去抓他，然后给我表演一场年度好戏！”

Hannibal只用一个心跳的时间就能解决Jack。而Will好奇Jack会选择对Hannibal开枪，还是逮捕他；为Hannibal屠宰的数不胜数的无辜小猪报仇。

但Will什么也没干，因为他爱死Hannibal了，而且他不想看见这个男人被关起来或者死亡。所以他只是说：“我要回家了。”然后转身，朝站在Jack的SUV和Hannibal的宾利之间的那两个心理医生走去。

Hannibal和Alana显然是正在争论着什么，虽然他们的音量并不大。Will从两人的肢体语言上就能看出一切；Alana怒气冲冲，而Hannibal带着被冒犯的神情，却还有几分骄傲。越接近，他们脸上的表情就越清晰。等Will到他们身边时，两人都转头看向Will。

“Will，告诉我你不是认真的！”女性Beta几乎是在尖叫了。

Will眨了眨眼，“关于......？”

“关于Hannibal！”Alana更加愤怒了。

Will再次缓慢地眨了眨眼，看了看Hannibal，然后转头看回她，“噢，关于这个，”他开口，“我简直不能更认真了。”

Alana的眼睛徒然瞪大了。“你说什么？”她不可置信地质问，然后又转头恶狠狠地看向Hannibal，“他可是你的病人！”

“非正式的，”Hannibal叹了口气，听起来像是在过去的几分钟里已经说过无数遍了。

“不管是不是正式的，你都要对他的健康负责！”Alana叫道，她的声音拔高了，“这有违职业道德，Hannibal！”

“我的私生活完全与你无关，Alana。”Hannibal低吼道，他的完美伪装裂开了一条缝。Will感受到了一股强大的Alpha信息素席卷了自己，但这对一个不分伯仲的Alpha来说并非大问题，所以他只是耸了耸肩，把那股致命的危险抖掉。Alana畏缩了一下，但成功地稳住了自己——她的勇气总是让Will印象深刻。但若是她真正明白，站在自己面前的人到底是怎样一个杀手......

“你不可能是认真的，”她重复着，“Will病了，他需要你的帮助，而不是......而不是你的结！”

Hannibal的眉毛挑了起来。Will看见他的手指握紧成拳，甚至连手上的皮革手套都被挤压出了明显的印子。

“你如此恼怒，是因为我先得到了Will吗，Alana？”他低沉的声音里有着实质化的危险，“或者说，是因为你有性趣的两个人竟然发展了一段同性恋情？”

（PS：我算是知道为什么刚刚薇薇会在拔叔脸上看到骄傲的情绪了......）

Alana被噎住了，脸上的表情看起来像是想给Hannibal一拳。Will在一旁看戏，好奇如果她真的那么干了，将会发生什么。“你说什么？”她咆哮道，“你知道我没有，Hannibal！”

“我的确这么以为过。”Hannibal沉沉地说。

“我丝毫不关心你的性向，或是Will的！”她咬牙切齿道，“我只是担心Will会利用你逃避现实，而你正在培养他对你的依赖情绪，这最终会害了他的！”

“我的病已经好了，Alana，”Will适时地打断了两人的针锋相对，在Hannibal回击之前......或者说在Hannibal打晕Alana之前——他看起来完全就是马上要这么干了。“我们在一起之后我的病就好了。Hannibal帮我重新站了起来，我们变得亲密是因为我们第一次相遇的时候就......注定了。我从未、也不会再像相信Hannibal那样相信任何其他人了。不如你就简简单单地接受我们相爱的事实，怎么样？我们都知道对自己来说，什么是最好的。”

“爱？”Alana听起来仍然充满怀疑，“Will，我知道你觉得这对你来说是最好的，但这不是！”

“我不在乎你怎么想，”Will的音调嘶哑而黑暗，这次Alana无法抑制地后退了一步。“Alana，我尊重你的意见，我知道Hannibal也是。但这是我们两个人的事，一点也不需要你担心。”然后他故意无视了她的反应，转身面向自己的伴侣，“Hannibal？”

Hannibal点了点头，短暂地和Alana道了别，然后两人在她大睁的眼睛和咬紧的牙关下旁若无人地上了车。

“你觉得她什么时候会告诉Jack？”Will问向正在倒车的Hannibal。

Hannibal轻笑，“她得先用一两分钟熬过你刚刚对她说话的语气。我想明天早上Jack才会来找我们，毕竟这对他来说，需要几个小时才行。”

“很好，”Will笑道，“这样我就可以在晚饭之后不受打扰地操你了。”

“文明一点，Will。”Hannibal瞥了他一眼，而Will毫无顾忌地大笑起来。他早就知道Hannibal喜欢他的淫词浪语，在某些对的情况下——当Will狠狠地操他，强迫他为自己打开身体，然后按着他成结的这些时候？

没错，这些绝对是最正确的情况了。

“我饿了，”Will伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，“开快点儿。”

他眼角的余光瞄见了Hannibal的叹息和露齿一笑。

Will Graham总是知道如何戳中Hannibal Lecter的敏感点。

{oOo}

第二天早上Jack并没有来。实际上，Will唯一收到的一条消息是Jack通知他受害者的弟弟已经被捕并且很快认罪了。Will不确定Alana是不是在等待；或许她准备采取单独击破的战略，在另一方不在场时说服他俩这件事是他俩失心疯了，他们必须马上分手才行。

Will把所有可能性想了个遍，直到Jack怒气冲冲地闯进了他的课堂。啊哈，他想着，所以她的确是准备各个击破，而Jack就是她的绝招。

Jack跟一阵龙卷风一样直接冲到Will的讲台前，然后抱起了双臂。

Will头也不抬。“我能帮你什么，Jack？我记得我还有一天假。”

“的确。”Jack哼了一声。

“所以......？”

“Doctor Bloom把你和Doctor Lecter的关系告诉我了。”Jack开口。

“噢。”

Jack沉默了很久，久到Will不得不叹了口气，抬头看着他。他把自己的眼睛定在Jack的下巴上，甚至到现在还要继续演一个具有社恐的可怜的Will Graham。只有Hannibal——还有他们的猎物——能看见真正的Will Graham。

“到底怎么了，Jack？”

“你不可能是认真的。”Jack说道。

Will忍不住笑了，“Alana就是这么说的。”他咕哝道。

“她说的完全没错，”Jack咆哮道，“他是你的心理医生，Will！”

“非正式的，”Will的语调平平，无视正向他袭来的Jack的信息素——探员似乎觉得这样就可以逼迫Will像他一样思考了。Will看起来或许精致脆弱，但实际上，他一点也不。Hannibal是唯一一个他遇见过的，比他更强壮的Alpha；那男人是个“纯血种”，大概只需要释放一点信息素就可以让整个房间的人臣服在他脚下，甚至是Alpha。“是你确保了Hannibal不是我的正式心理医生，”Will继续道，“你不想让高层知道我曾经是个易碎品。”

“曾经？”Jack质问道，“你确定你现在不是吗，Will？Lecter让你觉得你想要这样，当——”

“你觉得是Hannibal诱导我的？”Will的眼神蓦然沉了下来，打断了他。他看着Jack气得通红的脸，回以一个虚伪的假笑，“我们决定睡在一起。一起，Jack。我喜欢他，他喜欢我。实际上，我们在考虑连结。”

“连结？！”Jack几乎是在嚎叫了，脸上是遮也遮不住的厌恶。他的迂腐思想咆哮着宣誓自己的存在感，那张为了FBI工作而戴着的面具再也遮不住丝毫。Jack并非是那种认定“Omega软弱，Bate平凡，Alpha最好”的人，但他的确认为某些工作不适合Omega，而警察和特工应该由Alpha来任职；他也觉得Alpha配Omega是理所当然，某种程度上，Bate勉强可以。

实际上，在现在的社会中，大多数人都对两个Omega在一起的接受程度远远高于两个Alpha，只是因为他们觉得Omega脆弱，而且能理解对方。Alpha是强大的，生来就有着保护弱者的使命，他们应该去操别人，然后延续种族繁衍，而不是把自己的精液浪费在另一个Alpha身上。

“嗯，”Will点点头，无视了Jack逐渐增长的怒气。“我爱他。我们在一起六个月了，我们知道彼此是最契合的。所以为什么不连结呢？还有结婚，这或许是下一步。他想让我戴上项圈，我必须得承认我喜欢这个主意......给他也戴上一个刻有我的名字的项圈。”

他的内心在大笑；但表面上仍是一副无辜的表情，带着点幸福和喜悦。他想象着Hannibal的脖子上戴着一个厚厚的皮质项圈，上面还有Will名字的缩写。而他，他也会戴一个一摸一样的，不过上面的名字变成了由Hannibal完美的手写体写就的Dr Hannibal Lecter 。

“Will！”Jack吼道，“我知道脑炎把你的脑子搅乱了，我也知道是Lecter发现了这个，然后......某种程度上，救了你。”他的声音听起来僵硬又嘶哑，像是在努力压抑自己皮肤下翻涌的怒气。Will的自制力遭受到了甜蜜的酷刑；他想拍着桌子哈哈大笑，因为Jack的伪装是如此拙劣，他早已看穿了一切——探员真的觉得Will不知道他深藏的厌恶吗？他真的那么天真地以为Will没有看见那些噬人的怒火在吞噬他的理智吗？“但这不代表你们俩应该在一起，或者是连结，”Jack憋着自己的怒气继续道，“Lecter或许会失去他的心理医生资格证！”

Will脸上的愉悦随着他血液中猛然沸腾起来的怒火消失殆尽。他攥紧手中的钢笔，鲜红的墨水滴在他正在批改的论文上。他始终盯着Jack的脸侧，不让年长的Alpha看清自己眼中的血腥。“你在威胁我吗，Jack？”他的声音像是涂满了剧毒的糖果般甜蜜。

Jack沉默了一瞬间，仿佛是在掂量自己的选择到底值不值得，“不，”他回答道。谎话连篇，Will冷漠地想着。“这只是个警告，”Jack继续道，“不是每个人都知道你是如何进行侧写的，Will。当人们看见你们俩在一起，他们只会觉得Lecer做错了。他们会关注他的一举一动，而他的顾客们不会喜欢这种瞩目的。而FBI会盯着你，你的工作，还有你的错误。然后突然有一天，你就会发现你们除了彼此，什么都没有了。”

他停下来，舔了舔嘴唇——捕猎者认为自己的猎物已经上钩了。但他不知道的是，螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后，而Will即是螳螂，也是黄雀。

“你不会想要这样的，Will，”Jack开始收紧自己的网——现在他的自制力倒是回来了，即将到来的胜利让他的信息素不再具有攻击性，他的声音中甚至都带上了安抚的意味，而那双眼睛更是被喜悦点亮了。“结束这一切吧，在你还来得及阻止你自己和Doctor Lecter受到伤害之前。”

Jack说完就离开了。他完全收拢了自己的网，但没有费心去把网口扎个结——他是如此确信Will会顺从地蜷缩进Jack叔叔为他编织的避风港。

Will盯着自己的桌面，指节在桌沿露出的木料上随意地敲击着，听起来像是一首残缺的曲子。最终他把手里的钢笔扔到一边，开始给Hannibal发短信。

{oOo}

“你觉得一次度假怎么样？”Hannibal边走进讲堂，边问道。

“度假？”Will回应道，但没有从手底下的论文中抬起头。从给Hannibal发消息的时候他就冷静下来了，因为他知道只要医生和他共处一室，他就能立刻感到被安抚了。

“嗯，”Hannibal低哼了一声，“巴黎？希腊？或者俄罗斯。”

Will笑了起来，“所以你最终想以同性恋的罪名代替谋杀犯的进监狱，是吗？”

Hannibal啧了一声，但并未反驳；毕竟，Will是对的。

Hannibal脱下自己的外套，搭在Will对面的椅背上。他仍然站着，“你还好吗，Will？”

Will叹了口气。“去他妈的吧。”他承认道。头一次Hannibal没有责备他的脏话，他只是沉默地听Will叙述刚刚他和Jack的对话。

当Will说完了之后，Hannibal开口道，“很大一部分的我想掏出Alana的内脏，因为她不知天高地厚的逾越。我想逼迫她看着我们在一起。而在我剖开她那颗不忠诚的心脏之前，她会清醒地坠入永眠。”

Will赞同地点了点头。毫不作假地说，他的确喜欢过Alana；她和Beverly是人性的演化中所能出现的为数不多的好人之一。但是，这不代表她就可以在他和Hannibal的关系中指手画脚。

“你想怎么处理Jack？”Hannibal问道。他在Will面前坐下，年轻的Alpha再一次开始用指节敲击桌面。

“FBI不能以同性恋情的借口开除我，”他回答道，“他们不想被报道出更多的负面新闻，而且我也会起诉他们。他们更不能干涉你的生活，否则你也可以上诉。”

“但这不代表Jack不会这么干，”Hannibal提醒道，“一旦他调查的太多......”

“是的，”Will点了点头，“他可能就会发现什么。”他可能会偶然撞见Hannibal狩猎，或者Will狩猎，又或者是他们俩一起狩猎的时候。Will和Hannibal总是确保这一切都万无一失，但他们仍然是人类的事实和Hannibal认为他自己高人一等的想法一样真实。既然是人，就会犯错。

“或许，”Hannibal慢慢地开口，然后顿住了，直到Will抬头看向他时才继续，“是时候让Jack叔叔消失了。”

Will会意一笑，“杀了他？”

Hannibal歪了歪头，但Will撅起了嘴巴，“可是我还没玩够呢。”

“我们当然可以先享受完所有的乐趣，”Hannibal笑了，纠正自己的话，“然后我们可以去度假，就去......意大利？”

“噢，我喜欢。”Will的兴头来了。他可以想象他们俩在商场闲逛，游览所有的景点，在五星级餐厅享受晚餐，于夜晚静谧的小径上狩猎。然后继续去往任何一个喜欢的国家。等他们的度假结束，Jack的谋杀案也早已化为一抔尘土，而Will和Hannibal将会继续过着他们悠闲的日子。“就这么定了。”Will再一次肯定道。

Hannibal凝视着他，眼神柔软。

“好吧，”Will拍了拍手，笑道，“我们该从哪里开始？”

Hannibal与他的爱人相视一笑；那个笑容锋利，血腥而致命......

那是属于捕食者的微笑。


End file.
